


Here I am, stuck in the middle with you

by QueenReyna25



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenReyna25/pseuds/QueenReyna25
Summary: Alya and Chloe get locked in together
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Here I am, stuck in the middle with you

Out of all the bad things that happened to Alya since Ladybug had arrived, this was the worst. She’d been akumatized, she’d been attacked by akumas, countless things had happened that she really didn’t approve of, but she still adored Ladybug and understood that she did everything possible to help the common people.

But stuffing her in a library storage room with Chloe was not acceptable. There was no one in this world that Alya hated more than the mayor’s daughter. She was a stuck up, pompous, snobby, arrogant brat with perfect hair and skin. Alya wanted to slap her. But Ladybug had told her to play nice, and Chloe had agreed, because the only thing that Chloe liked more than being nasty was Ladybug. Alya had agreed as well. They were both stuck here with each other, for God knows how long. The mere thought was unbearable. Alya grabbed a book off one of the shelves and sat on the floor to read it. There wasn’t much room, but Alya managed to get comfy.

Chloe didn’t seem to have such luck. She was shivering across from Alya, obviously freezing. It was admittedly cold in the small storage room, but Alya had a jacket with her. Chloe was not quite so prepared.

“Chloe.”

“What?” Chloe snapped. 

“Are you cold?” Alya asked.

“Yes, I’m freezing. Go ahead and laugh at my misfortune.” Alya rolled her eyes. Even when cold, Chloe could be a drama queen. It was basically a superpower.

“Here. Take my jacket.” Alya took it off and offered it to Chloe. Chloe reached to take it but stopped prematurely.

“Why are you being nice to me? What are you expecting in return?” Chloe enquired, her voice loaded with suspicion.

“I am expecting you to stop shaking and be quiet so I can read in peace.” Alya retorted. Chloe took the jacket and put it on, and leaned back against the wall.

“Thanks.” She mumbled. Alya had to try not to smirk. She didn’t want to hate Chloe. She believed everyone was a good person, some just had difficulty making that the visible version of themselves. Maybe there was hope for Chloe yet.

They both sat in the dusty, poorly lit, ice cold storage room in the local library for hours. They alternated the jacket for a while until Chloe came up with a better suggestion.

“Alya, instead of us alternating being cold, why don’t we just huddle together for warmth?” Chloe asked.

“Did you say cuddle? Or am I going deaf?” Alya asked. She knew exactly what Chloe had said, but she liked teasing her. It worked.

“I said huddle! With an H!” Chloe yelled, a pink blush forming rapidly on her cheeks. 

Alya smiled. She had to admit, it was a good idea. Ladybug probably forgot about them. They may very well be spending the night here. Might as well get comfy. Alya agreed to huddling. Chloe went over to Alya and cuddled up to her, trying to hide her blush. Alya wrapped the jacket around them both and continued reading her book. She had to admit, it was surprisingly pleasant. She turned to look at Chloe, and noticed she was asleep. Alya had no idea what suddenly took over her, but she brushed the hair out of Chloe’s face and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. Why had she done that? She didn’t really know. But she continued to do the unexpected. She put her arm around Chloe and then resumed her book. After finishing it, she decided to try and get some sleep as well. She took her glasses off and sat them next to her, and put her head on top of Chloe’s, and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

The door into the tiny storage room opened, and the librarian stepped inside, followed by Ladybug. The librarian had some food and coffee for Alya and Chloe. They both woke up.

“Ladybug figured you guys might be hungry after spending most of the day in here. She completely forgot about you. Typical heroes. Here you go, kids. Here’s the key. Lock up when you’re done.” The librarian walked away after handing Alya and Chloe the coffee and food. Ladybug left as well. They began eating and drinking away, still sitting in the little storage room. After they’d finished, they stood up. Alya went to leave.

“Alya.” She turned to face Chloe.

“Yeah?” Alya replied. Before she could do anything else, Chloe walked toward her and kissed her.

It was a pleasant feeling. Warm, sweet. It tasted like summer felt. The gentle breeze on one's skin that causes goosebumps as the sun heats you up, the scent of the air, the bright and colourful fields of flowers scattered like dust in the wind. It was a cataclysmic explosion, and yet it was also just two young teenagers touching lips in a cramped storage room. It was a deafening symphony of countless instruments, creating a sound so loud yet so beautiful it would wake the gods above, and yet still managed to be a still, eerie, silence, as if sound itself had simply ceased to be. The kiss ended as quickly as it had started, and it felt like it had been merely a split second long. Alya hungered for more of this intoxicating sensation, that she believed some called passion, but what others called lust. It drove her crazy and she had no idea why. Mere hours ago, she had hated this person now standing in front of her. Her opinion had changed almost instantly. She didn’t know why, and she didn’t really care, either. 

“That was amazing. We should hang out more often.” Alya barely managed to speak.

“I thought you didn’t like me?” Chloe asked.

“I didn’t, but obviously I was wrong about me not liking you. I like you a lot. I thought you didn’t like me. Why’d you kiss me?”

“You kissed me on the forehead when you thought I was asleep. And I guess one of the reasons I pick on you so often is cause I kinda have a crush on you.” Alya’s jaw dropped. Chloe blushed.

“So, are we doing this? Are we a thing now? I feel like I need time to deal with this turn of events.” Alya said.

“I’m ready to do this if you are. It felt nice to be kind to you in there. Maybe you can help me be a better person. I’m not stupid, I know people think I’m nasty. You coming?” Chloe reached out her hand, and Alya took it. They walked out of that little storage room, different from when they entered, but better for having been stuck in there.

Thanks, Ladybug.


End file.
